Simple Pure Love
by starrGurl
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran were marked as nerds, Syaoran was hopelessly in love with Sakura then she becomes popular, finding what she thought she wanted, but leaving behind what was true, Syaoran. RR! PLZ!
1. Best Friends

AN:// I got inspired to write this one when I read one where Sakura becomes beautiful and then Syaoran notices her... THAT'S INCREDIBLY SHALLOW AND I HATE THAT! So THIS IS MINE!  
  
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran were nerds that had each other at least. They may not have had many friends, but they had each other. Until, Sakura comes to school one day looking like the hottest girl in school, and everyone starts noticing her. However, no one sees Syaoran, and Syaoran sees one person, Sakura.  
  
Simple, Pure Love  
  
Best Friends  
  
A 17-year old messy long hair boy was sitting in his corner in a classroom, behind his 17-year-old best friend. He stared at her with intense love in his fiery amber eyes hidden behind frames. He stared at her thinking, 'She is the most beautiful thing I have ever met. That light brown hair hanging off past her shoulders tied up elegantly in an half up half down style. Her stunning emerald green eyes caught up in a book, the real beauty behind a frame, I wish I could kiss those lips, sometimes chapped but still beautiful. Or just touch that graceful figure hidden behind ragged clothing, I knew in there she was beautiful, and I knew physically she was equally as well.'  
  
The boy's thoughts drifted off staring at the back of this girl, until she turned around. His cheeks reddened in color as she gave him a little cheery smile.  
  
"Here Syaoran," She said handing him a piece of paper, "I know you always need one, we're taking a quiz so hurry!"  
  
"Thanks Sakura," He stammered giving her a weak half smile. His mind wandered off again as she turned around to take her test.  
  
'She doesn't notice me,' Syaoran thought, 'She notices HIM. She notices him of all people Jun, the popular guy! The football, baseball, soccer guy. Sure, I am the soccer guy too, I'm on the varsity team, but she doesn't notice me. She sees his black spiked hair, bleached blonde at the ends, the stupid jock with a 2.5 GPA, but she doesn't see her own best friend.'  
  
He sighed, and read the board. Simple Trigonometry questions, nothing him or Sakura couldn't handle.  
  
Soon the bell rang, Syaoran walked dully to hand in his paper, Sakura following him down as well. It was lunch, a couple minutes before his last period started.  
  
"That was SO HARD!" Sakura whined. "I bet I got a B on it! I NEED AN A in that class or I won't qualify for the scholarship. I need it, I need it!"  
  
"Don't worry, you always say that and you get an A," he sighed. "Now, anything else you want to add in?"  
  
Sakura took a deep breath, she caught a glimpse of him, a glimpse of Jun. She sighed and dazed dreamily off into space, not even aware she was about to run into the pole.  
  
Syaoran was staring at his folders, and he heard the PANG, as Sakura sighed, hoping Jun didn't see that.  
  
"What are you DOING?" He stared at her, eyeing her. "Didn't you see the pole?!"  
  
Sakura hesitated.  
  
"JUN?" Syaoran shook his head.  
  
"Exactly," Sakura smiled.  
  
He silently muttered, "Oh my god, " under his breath while helping Sakura off the pavement.  
  
"How can you still be in love with that creep?" he sneered.  
  
"I don't know, yesterday in Psych, he stared at me and asked me if he could have a piece of paper, I could have died right there," she sighed dreamily.  
  
"Sakura.." Syaoran wanted to whip her right there.  
  
"I know, I know Syaoran, I shouldn't get in over my head," Sakura smiled. "But it's something about the idea of having him. I've never had a boyfriend! I so desperately want one, and he, Jun is the perfect guy."  
  
Syaoran couldn't speak, he mouthed an "Oh," to Sakura but his heart was screaming. His brain telling him to scream at her, scream at her and make her understand, 'HELLO MISS SAKURA KINOMOTO I LOVE YOU! I WANT TO BE YOUR BOYFRIEND!' the reasonable side of him controlled these urges and he just calmed down.  
  
"Do you think he'll ever notice me?" Sakura sighed staring at Syaoran's. He caught glimpse of those beautiful eyes, and he sighed wishing he could be Jun.  
  
"Yes, he'll notice you, one day," he said sadly, knowing one day, Sakura will be noticed.  
  
"Syaoran, you are always so nice, what made you so nice?" Sakura stared at him through her frames.  
  
"You," he smiled, hoping to win her affection.  
  
"Now stop that!' She giggled. "Complimenting will not get you part of my lunch Syaoran." Sakura skipped to the part of the Tomoeda High School that was always theirs. The large cherry-blossom tree, they sat here to study, to talk, and to eat their lunch away from the taunting crowd.  
  
They screamed and taunted, "Don't worry, you guys will always have each other, I mean nerds always have companions," screamed Akimi and her followers. That girl felt she owned the school, she always wore an indecent amount of makeup, the skimpiest shirts you'd ever see, and did all the drugs in the world.  
  
Sakura never healed from those attacks, but Syaoran tried his best to comfort her.  
  
"What's on your mind Syaoran?" Sakura smiled.  
  
"Nothing, just thinking about AP Bio, it is next period," Syaoran sighed. "I hate that class."  
  
"I do too," she agreed. She took a bite out of her sandwich, chewing softly. Syaoran gazed at her longingly.  
  
Sakura quickly noticed Syaoran was staring at her and laughed, "What did I get mustard on my shirt or something?"  
  
Syaoran broke his concentration and turned cherry red. "N-no, nothing at all!" he stammered and regained his heart pace.  
  
"You know you're so adorable when you do that!" she laughed.  
  
Syaoran's face returned to a deeper shade of red and felt like he could pass out! She just called him adorable.  
  
The bell rung, Sakura rose, fixing her baggy shirt, "I have to go to AP US, I don't even know why they make us take that here!" She saddened. "Well see you later Syaoran!"  
  
She waved, and as soon as her back was turned Syaoran sighed and stared at her, she was retreating away in the figure.  
  
He was then knocked down by Jun's right hand man Akino. He spat viciously, "Watch where you're going geek!" Him and Jun laughed as they walked away.  
  
"Stupid dipshits," Syaoran cursed underneath his breath, grabbing his items he went to his next class. The school day passed, Syaoran didn't see Sakura after school, saddened, he hopped into his tiny car, and drove home.  
  
His day was crammed full of work, he slowly did his homework, took a shower and went to bed.  
  
Every night Syaoran thought of the same thing, Sakura.  
  
"That girl sure has some nerves doing this to me," he sighed softly mumbling to himself. "Why can't she see me? I am standing right here in front of her, I'm not like Jun, I don't make fun of her appearances. So why doesn't this girl see me? More importantly, why does she do this to me? Why does her smile make me want to smile, why does her tears make me want to cry? Why do I feel this way around her?"  
  
He sighed thinking, and slowly fell to sleep.  
  
'She'll see me one day, she will,' he thought to himself before drifting off to sleep.  
  
AN:// READ AND REVIEW BLAHBLAH! 


	2. Jun

AN:// NUMBER 2 HERE WE GO! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE ^^  
  
OK AND BTW FOR YOUR INFORMATION YES THE CHARACTERS ARE OUT OF CHARACTER.  
YES SAKURA HAS TO BE UNPOPULAR FOR THIS STORY TO WORK, AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T BOTHER REVIEWING BECAUSE IF I CHANGE THOSE THINGS WELL..WHATS THE POINT OF THIS STORY... I THANK YOU TO-YA FOR URE OPINION BUT IM SORRY THIS IS THE WAY ITS GOING TO GO ^^ THANK YOU FOR TAKING YOUR TIME TO REVIEW  
*and yes I count it as a flame when the tips you told me to do would completely ruin the story* I'm sorry if I sound moody, but this is the way it's going to go! Thank you for you're review though, I appreciate it o.o  
and here's Tomoyo o.o.. and I do believe Japanese people have the same  
qualities as Americans. hey that's why theres HENTAI.. Enough with my  
defensive heres the story..  
  
Oh ya I forgot to do this for the last chap  
"TALKING"  
'THINKING'  
  
Jun  
  
"Hey Sakura," Syaoran ran quickly to catch up with her.  
  
"Morning Syaoran," Sakura yawned. Mornings were not her time of day. She was here with her messy hair, and Sakura was also feeling stupid. Everyday she would make an attempt to look good, just for Jun, but in the end it all ended up to be ugly, stupid, and retarded.  
  
"Syaoran look at me, how could Jun ever get with this?" She sighed staring at the popular girls with their perfect makeup and beautiful clothes. "I want to be one of them Syaoran, then he'd see me, he'd see me as a pretty girl doing her makeup right, and he'd ask me out and we'd be happy together."  
  
"You mean you want to be like Tomoyo," Syaoran asked.  
  
"Yea, she managed to get from dork to princess," Sakura sighed wishing she was her best friend.  
  
"Then you want to ditch me just like she ditched us," Syaoran stated monotonously.  
  
"No, that's not what I mean!" Sakura screamed even though in the back of her head it was what she meant. Even though a part of her loved Syaoran dearly, she would effortlessly give it up, just to be one of those girls.  
  
Syaoran sat and stared at her, he knew exactly what she was thinking, he has always known. 'Well, I guess I don't mean anything to her anymore,' he thought dully.  
  
"I gotta go Sakura, bells about to ring and I don't want to be late," Syaoran sighed not looking at her but walking off dully. 'Why can't you understand that I need you?'  
  
Sakura however looked happily to her first class, it was one class without the popular people, but it had Tomoyo! It was AP English Lit., everyone that was popular was too stupid for that class, except for Tomoyo. Sakura eventually forgave Tomoyo for ditching her for the popular people. In elementary school, they were the best of friends and they didn't care what people thought of them. Then, during the summer of fifth grade, Tomoyo went away with her mother to America. When Tomoyo came back she was drastically different. The clothes she wore were skimpy, but not too slutty. She had makeup, and was begging Sakura to try on her new clothes and let her do her makeup. Sakura rejected of course, and Tomoyo just pouted and let it go. When school time came around, she met Eriol in seventh grade, and fell madly in love with that fool. He was popular, and introduced Tomoyo to everyone. Slowly, Tomoyo slipped away leaving Sakura and Syaoran behind. But she still talked to them every now and then, even though Syaoran never forgave her.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo," Sakura smiled skipping into class.  
  
"Hey Sakura!" She cheered.  
  
"So what's up?" She asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Nothing, it's mine and Eriol's fifth year anniversary in two weeks," Tomoyo smiled looking at the silver promise ring he gave her. "We're getting married one day you know? I can't wait until that day comes around."  
  
"I'm so happy for you," Sakura laughed hugging her friend. "Wow, five years, have you ever gotten tired of him?"  
  
"No of course not!" Tomoyo smiled punching her friend. "It's true, real true love and he loves me too, this is for real Sakura. We will get married."  
  
Sakura smiled tearing at her best friend, for years she's heard stories and now its they're fifth year together. She wished she could have that with Jun.  
  
"Did Jun talk about me?" Sakura said quickly changing the subject.  
  
Tomoyo instantly thought of the time where he called Sakura a nerd, but thought not to tell her, she didn't want to hurt Sakura as badly as she has been hurt. "No, he hasn't talked about you," Tomoyo said quietly.  
  
"DARN!" Sakura sighed. "Is he ever gonna see me Tomoyo?"  
  
"I don't know Sakura," She said trying to keep her optimism, "you remember, I have a lot of clothes that you can have. I brought them from America when I went last year. You know I'm still hoping you'll change your mind and let me make you over. I bet he can notice you're prettiness then."  
  
Sakura sighed fixing her glasses, looking at her clothes and after a moment of silence she spoke quietly, "I want to get him with my intelligence, personality, and everything but my looks."  
  
"Alright, but if you ever change your mind you've still got me here," Tomoyo winked.  
  
"Thanks Tomoyo, I'm happy for this one period where we can be friends, I mean I totally understand why you ditched me," Sakura laughed mocking hurt.  
"Don't worry, you'll be in my group soon, don't worry," Tomoyo smiled. With that the bell rang. Sakura and Tomoyo departed to continue their own lives.  
  
Sakura walked faster than usual, she wanted to avoid Syaoran a little so that she can get to her next class faster. The class that she had with Jun, she intentionally took this class to get one period with him. It worked! She sat right next to him in psych.  
  
She quickly found her seat, ready to begin today's class. Jun was sitting half asleep.  
  
Sakura desperately wanted to start a conversation with him, she sighed and thought of something. "So Jun, err, how did you do on the test last week?" Sakura smiled brightly fixing her glasses.  
  
"Huh?" he replied dumbly. "Oh, right the test, it was umm fine I guess."  
  
Sakura sat quietly as another ten minutes passed, the teacher came back with the test. She handed back Sakura's which was of course a solid A. She peeked over to see Jun's, it was a D-.  
  
"You know, I could tutor you, people told me I'm really good at that," Sakura offered her help.  
  
"Ummm, sure I'll let you know when I think about it more," Jun spoke not looking at her.  
  
Sakura sighed, looking at the notes on the board. She scribbled them down, halfway looking at Jun.  
  
'See me why won't you see me?!' Sakura sighed.  
  
Thirty minutes passed and the bell let everyone out. It was snack now, thank god it was snack.  
  
Sakura quickly grabbed her bag and left the room only to run into Akima Sen.  
  
"Well look at here, isn't it Miss Kinomoto, the dork," Akimi teased, her group laughed with her. "Why are you in this class? Trying to get close to Jun again? When will you learn you little wannabe whore."  
  
"The only whore here is you," Sakura whispered viciously under her breathe.  
  
"What is that geek princess?" Akimi asked raising her penciled eyebrow.  
  
Sakura grew pink, unknowing what to say. Then she saw something unusual about Akimi's facial expression. Sakura suppressed a giggle.  
  
"Sen, you're eyebrow is smudged," Sakura giggled and walked away.  
  
Akimi quickly pulled out a mirror only to discover the truth. Her face grew red and she quickly ran after Sakura.  
  
"Listen here you little dorkwad, don't talk to Jun, don't even try, and stop trying to fit in with Tomoyo, she's cool you're not! Beat it and scram you little bitch," Akimi spat grasping her arm tighter.  
  
Sakura flinched and pulled away from her grasp, she shot a look of pure disgust at Akimi before walking away.  
  
Syaoran was walking to their tree when he saw a pissed Sakura rubbing her arm.  
  
"I've been dirtied Syaoran," She sighed still rubbing her arm like a bird just crapped on her.  
  
"huh," Syaoran looked dumbly confused what she was talking about.  
  
"That stupid girl Akimi Sen, who does she think she is anyway?" She spat. "She's such a fucking slut!"  
  
"Calm down what happened?" Syaoran asked giving Sakura a hug.  
  
"She met me outside of psych and started dissing me," Sakura started sighing, "then I commented on how her eyebrow was smudged and she came out me. SHE TOUCHED MY ARM SYAORAN!!! I've been dirtied!!! YUCK!!!"  
  
Syaoran laughed at her cuteness, "Well don't worry Sakura, you know you always will have me."  
  
"I know," Sakura smiled giving Syaoran a hug. "I don't know what I would do without you Syaoran."  
  
"You'd die," he said sticking his tongue out.  
  
"No I think you'd die without me," She laughed. The bell rung right at that moment. "Well Syaoran, see you in fifth."  
  
"Yea fifth," He said softly thinking of what she had just said.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
.  
  
.  
  
'I would die without you,' he thought to himself.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Sakura sat alone in her next two periods, thinking about Jun. She had this fetish, she was also thinking about Tomoyo's offer to her. 'What if I do get made up, I really want Jun, so maybe, maybe that's the only way,' she sulked to herself.  
  
Finally, fifth rolled along and Sakura found her way right in front of Syaoran.  
  
"Hey Syaoran," She greeted.  
  
"Hey Sakura!" He smiled shyly.  
  
Sakura took her seat in front of Syaoran, he was starting to turn red.  
  
Ten minutes into the class, Syaoran was so distracted by Sakura's hair. He drifted into his usual thoughts, 'She's everything I want and more. Why can't she see me? I can be everything she wanted, couldn't I? Why must this be happening, I thought it was a silly crush in seventh grade, I've been crushing on her for five years, I think I love her.'  
  
He shook off the idea of love, it wasn't possible. They haven't even been dating steady, he couldn't love her...could he?  
  
Sakura was asleep in her chair halfway through the teacher's lecture. He smiled, she was so cute when she was asleep.  
  
Fifth period ended as quickly as it started. It was already lunch.  
  
Syaoran walked out before Sakura to get them their lunch. He was sitting underneath the tree. He waited for five minutes, 'Where is that girl?!'  
  
Sakura in the mean time was running around school trying to find her wallet, she left it somewhere and couldn't find it now. She was exploring every class, and inspecting the hall. While she was frantically looking she bumped into a strong, steadily built guy. He knocked her to the ground.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry I just can't find my wallet and--," Sakura stopped when she noticed who it was. She quickly picked up her glasses and got up. "I'm so sorry Jun."  
  
"Oh Kinomoto, no problem, I found your wallet you left it in Psych," he sighed boredly.  
  
"Thank you Jun," She smiled. "Have you thought about me tutoring you in Psych?"  
  
"Oh, I haven't taken it into consideration yet," Jun said uncomfortably, like he wanted to get away.  
  
"No problem, just tell me when u make up you're mind," Sakura smiled.  
  
Jun just nodded and walked off, she could have almost died right there.  
  
Sakura didn't walk very far until she heard Jun talking to Akino.  
  
"I saw you talking to the dork Kinomoto," Akino smiled teasingly. "Is someone falling in love with the dork princess?"  
  
"FUCK NO!" Jun screamed laughing. "The day I fall in love with her will be the day I lose all my hair and gain fifty pounds."  
  
"Good man, I'd hate to lose you to her," Akino laughed. "Why were you talking to her?"  
  
"I found her wallet, she left it in Psych," he replied bored.  
  
"I bet she left it there purposely to get you to return it," Akino winked.  
  
"Doesn't matter, I got $5 outta it before I gave it back," he shrugged.  
  
"That's my man," he laughed punching Jun's arm playfully. "What else?"  
  
"Oh, she offered to tutor me in Psych," Jun laughed leaning against the wall.  
  
"Eww, could you imagine spending at least 30 minutes with her?!" Akino wrinkled his nose in disgust.  
  
"One class period is enough, so I'm just going to avoid the subject with her," Jun stated looking at his hands.  
  
"Why so nice?" Akino sighed.  
  
"I have a rep to keep," Jun smiled. "Look Akimi's calling us, lets go."  
  
"Right, wait up man," Akino ran to catch up with Jun.  
  
Sakura was behind the wall and heard every last. Tears we're forming behind her eyes, she quickly blinked them away. The bell rang, and she was too shocked and sad to do anything. She just ran to her class.  
  
'MAN FORGET THIS,' she thought angrily to herself, 'Forget getting him the personality way, I'm going to win him over, I'm going to hang out with Tomoyo, at any cost necessary. I'll show him what I'm worth. Even if it means going against everything I stand for.'  
  
Sakura blinked back more tears and waited eagerly for the bell to ring. As soon as it did, she bolted out of the room. She found Tomoyo at her locker with Eriol. His navy blue eyes were always kind around her.  
  
Tomoyo sensed her pain right away. She waved Eriol away and hugged Sakura.  
  
"I change my mind," Sakura sighed as tears fell freely from her emerald orbs. "I want you to change me."  
  
"Are you sure Sakura?" Tomoyo asked patting her hair.  
  
"Yes positive," Sakura smiled optimistically, tears still streaming down her face.  
  
"Come on, you're coming home with me," Tomoyo kissed Eriol goodbye and dragged Sakura into her car.  
  
Meanwhile, Syaoran was sitting underneath the tree, waiting to walk Sakura home.  
  
'Where is she?' he thought, his heart pounding. He just needed to see a glimpse of her so he continued to wait patiently.  
  
AN:// READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! 


End file.
